Androgyny
by Uchiha B
Summary: It's not like she wanted to be mistaken as a boy, but with her hair cut short and wearing the boy's uniform, it seems Kagome is a lot more androgynous than first thought! Crossdressing!Kagome, Installment 11: Komuro Takashi: Highschool of the Dead
1. Clint Barton (Hawkeye): Avengers

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Boredom makes me write strange things

* * *

Clint Barton aka Hawkeye

_The Avengers_

* * *

"You're pretty good, kid."

Kagome blinked, her bow falling to her side as her stance relaxed, "You think so?" She shrugged, glancing at the foreign observer as he watched her practise.

"Best I've seen," The man nodded, whistling in an impressed manner when she hit the bullseye with ease, "Archery seems to be more of a girl's thing here in Japan. What got you into it?"

She had to hold back a chuckle at his assumption that she was a boy, _'Just a little mishap with a demon that forced me to cut my hair short and now __strangers__ think I'm male?'_

Well, it didn't help that she now preferred the boy's uniform over short skirts since it was a hell of a lot easier to fight in and bound her breasts with bandages to boot.

"It was a lifesaver," Kagome answered, hitting the target without even looking, "It's come to me naturally ever since."

Keen eyes observed the feminine-looking boy and he came to a decision as the young student impressed him with his skills, "What's your name, kid?" Barton asked curiously.

"Higurashi Kagome." She answered simply, wondering what he wanted with her name.

"I'm damn good at archery myself," Barton stated with a smirk, "And I've been looking for apprentice for a while now. What do you say?"

Kagome blinked, surprised at the strange offer, "Sure," She shrugged again, "Show me what you've got first." She stepped away as he moved up beside her.

"Was kinda hoping to find a girl for an apprentice," Barton joked, "But you'll do fine, Higurashi." It's not like he could have a more feminine-looking boy anyways.

She only smiled slyly at him in response.


	2. Kurosaki Ichigo: Bleach

Disclaimer: I own nothing

I need a few requests :P

* * *

Kurosaki Ichigo

_Bleach_

* * *

"I didn't need your help."

Ichigo's brow twitched at the snarky tone that was coming from the little pipsqueak that he had so graciously saved from the attacking Hollow, "What?" He slung Zangetsu over his shoulder and tried to look bigger.

The boy wasn't intimidated in the least.

"Sorry, I didn't realise you are hard of hearing," What pissed him off most was that the boy's sarcasm wasn't actually present with those words, "I said, I didn't need your help! I could have dealt with that monster on my own!"

"Listen, brat," Ichigo started impatiently and one of the boy's brows rose at his tone, "I sensed the Hollow and skipped class to save you! You could thank me at least!" The Substitute Shinigami growled impressively.

The boy's sharp blue eyes narrowed, "I didn't ask you to 'save' me," He retorted as he crossed his arms over his small chest, "What the hell are you?" He asked bluntly.

Ichigo almost reeled back at the question and then realised something, "You can see me," He stated with slight disbelief, "And you could see that Hollow." He also noticed that the boy didn't go to Karakura High with the different uniform and all.

He also looked like a damned girl.

"No, I've been talking to myself this whole time," The boy said flatly, rolling his (pretty) eyes, "What are you?" He asked again.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, Substitute Shinigami," Ichigo reluctantly answered, frowning deeply when the boy's brow rose even higher, "What are _you_?" He pushed the question back rudely, "You're obviously not normal if you can see me right now."

The boy smirked, "Higurashi Kagome, Miko." He mocked his previous words and Ichigo clenched his teeth in annoyance before something hit him hard and the boy's smirk only widened with his next question.

"Aren't Mikos supposed to be female?"


	3. Haruno Sakura: Naruto

Disclaimer: I own nothing

For: Otaku Neko Ninja Miko Tenshi

* * *

Haruno Sakura

_Naruto_

* * *

_'I should grow my hair back.'_

Honestly, that idea was a given now that she had landed in some ninja-inhabited world by the damn finicky well that seemed to refuse to send her back to the Sengoku Era like she wanted.

Short hair was easier for fighting, she would admit that, but since she apparently had an androgynous face and build (that was kind of insulting, now that she thought about it), she was also mistaken for a boy.

Sometimes even as one of those prestigious Uchihas she heard about.

"Kagome-kun!"

She stiffened at the sound of another girl calling out her name and grumbled under her breath, _'Aren't girls allowed to wear unisex clothes in this place!?' _Even in a ninja world, girls still preferred short skirts and tight shorts for reasons she couldn't explain!

Yes, maybe her clothes were designed for males in mind, but that meant nothing!

"Kagome-kun, why have you been hiding from us?" A girl whose name she didn't know appeared out of no where and latched onto her arm, "The club wants to take you out and buy you some dango!"

Ah, yes – did she mention she had a frikin' _fan club _now!?

"Err, well–" Kagome began awkwardly, but brightened up immediately when a familiar pinkette grabbed a hold of the girl's shoulder and pulled her back forcibly.

"How many times do I need to tell you girls that Kagome-kun is not a part of the Uchiha clan?!" Sakura shook her head with exasperation, "Kagome-kun is going to be sent on a mission with Team 7, so let him prepare."

The girl wanted to say something, but one look at Sakura's glaring emerald eyes had her running for the hills.

"Thanks, Sakura-san," Kagome smiled gratefully, earning a happy nod in return, "I wouldn't know how to deal with them otherwise," She paused for a moment, "You could always tell them I'm a girl and then maybe they'll leave me alone."

Sakura took a surprised look at her and let out a laugh, "A girl? Good joke, Kagome-kun!" She snickered, "C'mon, we need to meet with Naruto and Sasuke-kun." She didn't notice Kagome's deadpan expression and despairing retort.

"Yeah, haha – a joke, that's it..."


	4. Suou Tamaki: Ouran High School Host Club

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Suou Tamaki

_Ouran High School Host Club_

* * *

"You again?"

Kagome sighed wearily, eyeing the overly-enthusiastic blond that had been following her around for the past few days since she first started to attend the academy, "What do you want?"

Maybe wearing the male uniform was the wrong choice?

(As if she could wear that yellow monstrosity on the other hand).

"Kagome-kun, don't be so cold~" Tamaki smiled and Kagome's eyes twitched when she noticed he was actually _sparkling_, "I just want you to join the Host Club!"

"Why?" She huffed when Tamaki threw his arms over her slight shoulders like he had the right to touch her even without her permission, "It's a stupid club."

"How can you say that!?" Tamaki gasped, grasping his heart as if her comment had physically hurt him, "Kagome-kun, the lovely princesses of this academy have all signed a petition for you to join the Host Club!"

"I'm not into girls," Kagome said bluntly, a bit amused when Tamaki's face turned red, "It would be too forced on my part and that wouldn't be so good for the club, would it?"

"Y-y-you're gay?!" Tamaki stammered and Kagome knew she was hanging Shippou too long when a little harmless prank popped into her mind.

"That's right, Tamaki-sempai," Kagome said breathlessly, moving closer until she had the taller blond trapped against a wall, "How could I concentrate on the girls when I would always be around you?"

"M-me?!" Tamaki squeaked and she had to forcibly hold in her laughter, "Y-you're gay for _me_!?" His entire face was flushed and she was interested to find that it was travelling down his throat and underneath his clothes.

"Who wouldn't be gay for you?" Kagome teased with a low voice, "Tell me, Tamaki-sempai, which do you prefer? The seme or the uke? Because I'll go either way for you~"

She couldn't hold her snickers in anymore as Tamaki fainted and she made sure to catch him over her shoulder before he could hit the ground.

"You're so fun, Tamaki-sempai!"


	5. Kurama: Yu Yu Hakusho

Disclaimer: I own nothing

For: Maxeyn

* * *

Kurama

_Yu Yu Hakusho_

* * *

_'This is it.'_

Kurama glanced up at the school, standing near the gates as his keen green eyes observed as the students mingled on the grounds, _'This is the school Keiko told me about.'_

He wasn't jealous or anything (hell no), he was merely curious about the rumours that Keiko had heard about and passed onto him in fun.

Apparently, he was no longer the only 'pretty boy' that was famous in the school district and he simply wanted to see the boy who was supposedly as 'popular' as he was.

"Look, is that Minamino Shuuichi?!"

Kurama was well aware of the whispers and the students were who were trying to subtly point at him, but he went to ignore him until something strange happened.

"Who cares? We have Kagome-kun here!"

The kitsune avatar blinked, a bit taken back when there was no group of giggling girls crowding in front of him like there usually was when he was noticed.

Instead, they seemed to be crowding around the entrance as they seemed to completely ignore his presence and chattered on excitedly about seeing this 'Kagome-kun'.

It wasn't too long later when he spotted a four students moving along the crowd of girls; three of which were wearing the female uniform while one was wearing the male uniform.

"Kagome-kun~!"

"Do you want to study with me later, Kagome-kun?"

"I love you, Kagome-kun!"

Kurama was vaguely aware of the shouts the various girls, but his eyes were utterly fixed on the small student in the male uniform, who just so happened to be blushing at the attention. He tuned out the nonsense and focused on 'Kagome-kun' as he came closer and closer.

"Shut up, Eri! I never should have started to wear the boys' uniform! Stop laughing, Yuka! This isn't funny!" Kagome hissed and blue eyes blazed enough that it caught Kurama's interest, "Why does this happen everyday?!"

He moved to stand behind the school gate, watching as Kagome and her three female friends quickly went passed and he found himself at attention when Kagome quickly turned to look at him with wide eyes and looked as if to say something.

However, Kagome was cut off by fan-girling screams and was practically running down the street with the three friends in tow when the apparent 'Kagome-kun' fan club followed quickly after and chased them.

Well, after a moment of taking in the scene, Kurama smiled and he knew that he was genuinely interested in the one called Higurashi Kagome.

After all, who would have guessed that his supposed 'pretty boy' rival was actually a cross-dressing girl?

He certainly didn't.


	6. Tony Stark (Iron Man): Avengers

Disclaimer: I own nothing

For: MyworldMyImagination

* * *

Tony Stark aka Iron Man

_The Avengers_

* * *

"You look like a girl."

A brow twitched at the rather blunt statement and she allowed a tight smile to form on her face, "So I have been told," Kagome retorted with a cool expression, "About a million times now." She muttered so he couldn't hear.

"So," Stark's lids lowered in a smouldering look that had her very uncomfortable, "Who should I make this out to?" He asked, his fingers caressing her wrist when took the offered picture and pen.

Kagome narrowed her blazing eyes, not exactly appreciating his touchiness with her person, "Souta Higurashi." She simply said, tucking her hands in her pockets.

Souta definitely owed her for this.

_'Of course he has soccer practise on the day Stark is giving out autographs.' _She wanted to sigh, but kept up her cool expression so Stark didn't jump to anything weird

The last thing she needed was the billionaire all over her because he thought she gave him a 'come-hither' look or something ridiculous.

_'Wait,' _She thought slowly, watching him go through the motions of signing the Iron Man picture with a flourish, _'He thinks I'm a boy,' _She didn't need to justify the reason she wore the male uniform anymore! _'But he still is...'_

"Is that spelled right?" Stark asked after handing her back the picture and she nodded, "So, tell me, are you Souta?" He asked in interest.

"Listen, I'm not interested in who you are and what you do," Kagome said clearly and Stark gave her a surprised look, "Thank you for this." She bowed slightly and went to turn around, but Stark ruined everything by grabbing her arm and tugging harder than both expected.

Kagome tripped over her feet and Stark moved so she landed against him rather than the ground, _'Dammit!' _She cursed, feeling the billionaire freeze as her bound chest rubbed against his stomach.

"What's this?" Stark smirked, easily able to tell what was crushed against him, "I see now! You're one of those reverse traps you see in your anime! That's kinda hot actually."

Damn, Souta _really _owed her for this...


	7. Tony DiNozzo: NCIS

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Tony DiNozzo

_NCIS_

* * *

"Oh, God..."

Tony groaned, feeling his head just throb in absolute pain from what he knew just had to be from a hangover, _'Anyone catch the license of the truck that hit me...?'_

That was the last time he was ever going to drink again–

"Oh, you're awake?"

At the sound of a voice, Tony jumped up on the soft couch he was lying in, looking around wildly to see just who had made that noise.

Damn, a one-night stand?!

"Are you okay?" The voice asked again and Tony's eyes quickly moved over to the source and was completely unsure of what to think when he spotted those blue eyes.

A one-night stand with a _boy_!?

_'Boss is going to kill me!' _Tony panicked, daring to take another glance at the curious young male who was watching him with a concerned expression, _'I'm a pedophile!'_

"I'm older than I look," The stranger said in a dry voice, as if he had read his mind, "Don't worry, you didn't do anything illegal." He threw a humorous smile in Tony's direction.

Well, that was a relief, but that wasn't the only thing.

"W-we..." Tony cleared his throat, trying to rid himself of the stammer, "Did we... _do _anything?" He asked in a pathetically weak voice.

The boy's eyes widened and, dare Tony think it, blushed in an absolutely adorable manner, "N-no! I found you wandering around and you were too drunk to tell me where you lived, so I just brought you back to my place!"

Kagome would certainly _not_ say that he had groped her bound chest while she dragged him to her apartment.

Tony let out a sigh, completely pushing away the fact that there was some disappointment that they didn't mess around– _'Where the hell did that come from?' _He wondered, _'I'm not gay, even if he is as cute as a girl...'_

Okay, he had waaaaay too much to drink last night.

"So, what's your name?" Kagome asked casually, smiling once more when he looked at her warily before giving her his answer, "Tony, huh? It seems I'm running into a lot of those these days." She muttered so he couldn't hear.

"I'm Kagome Higurashi," She introduced herself, giving Tony a smirk, "And just to tell you, I'm a female." She watched in amusement and concern when he gaped at her before falling back down on the couch.

He was never drinking again!


	8. Steve Rogers (Captain America): Avengers

Disclaimer: I own nothing

For: MyworldMyImagination and Hikair

* * *

Steve Rogers aka Captain America

_The Avengers_

* * *

Goddammit, Souta!

_'That whole thing with Stark was bad enough, but now this!?' _Kagome thought, sitting stiffly in chair and looking all around uncomfortable, _'I'll break the little brat's legs!'_

She was kidding of course, but this was starting to push it!

"Is there somewhere else you would rather be, son?"

A male voice interrupted her inner thoughts and she blinked, looking at the blond man sitting across from her like she just realised he was actually there.

"You don't need to be here if you don't want to be," The man, another one of Souta's heroes, dubbed Captain America, gave her a hesitant smile, "You look a bit bored."

"Oh, no!" Kagome waved her arms around, probably looking like a lunatic in the process, "It's fine! Don't worry about me! If anything, _you _should be the one bored with me!"

Who would have ever thought that _she _would be the one to win the contest out of all of the people who had entered?

Well, she never thought there would be a contest like 'Win a Date with Captain America' in the first place!

And Souta, being the sneaky little brat that he was, had entered her name without her knowing, even after she had so kindly gotten Tony Stark's autograph for him!

"I admit that this wasn't my idea," Rogers looked little embarrassed and she couldn't help but to smile at him, "But you're honestly different than I expected."

_'Is it the fact that you think that you're on a date with a boy?' _Kagome held herself back from saying it, wondering what Rogers was actually thinking.

She didn't care anymore if people mistook her for a boy or a girl, including Captain America.

"I expected you to be a little more... enthusiastic," Rogers said, "And a woman honestly." He still seemed embarrassed and she the one who actually blushed.

"I-is there a problem with me being a boy?" Kagome stammered a bit, wondering what the hell she was saying, though it was already too late, "I-I mean, surely you must have many gay admirers as well!"

_What. The. Hell. Was. She. Saying?_

Rogers flushed even harder than she did, "N-no, I didn't mean it like that!" He cleared his throat, his brilliant blue eyes glancing away, "Y-you're... you're just the prettiest boy I've ever met."

Well...

"...You think I'm a bishounen...?"


	9. Ootori Kyouya: Ouran School Host Club

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A review would be a great wrap-up for the end of my b-day!

For: HaruhiandHikaru and ReaderWorm101

* * *

Ootori Kyouya

_Ouran High School Host Club_

* * *

This was uncomfortable.

_'What does he want?' _Kagome wondered, daring a few glances at the rather stoic-looking teen every now and then, _'He almost reminds me of Sesshoumaru.'_

The human version at least.

"Is it true that you are in a relationship with Tamaki?" Kyouya asked, tapping his pen against his clipboard in an almost eerie way.

"What?" Kagome responded blankly, furrowing her brows, "Are you really asking me that!?" She gaped at him as he stared at her with unamused eyes.

"Tamaki is gallivanting around the school spouting nonsense that he is the 'seme' and you are the 'uke'," Kyouya's eyes flashed, "What is that about?"

"What?" Kagome asked once again with a dumbfounded expression, "Are you telling me that Tamaki-sempai took that joke seriously!?" She quickly stood up and knocked her chair over in her stupor.

"A joke?" Kyouya repeated sharply, "You made a joke to _Tamaki_, of all people, that you wanted to be in a relationship and you didn't think he would take it seriously?" He arched his brow at her.

"Well, now that you put it that way..." Kagome mumbled, suddenly feeling bad about her little earlier prank on the blond, "It probably _was_ stupid."

"Now that you understand the situation, Kagome-san," Kyouya smirked, "You _will _join the Host Club." It was not a question, but a demand.

"What!?" Kagome repeated for the third time, almost tripping on her two feet, despite the fact that she wasn't even moving, "You're kidding!"

"No, I can assure you that I am not," Kyouya said calmly, pushing his glasses up with a lone finger, "You will start tomorrow."

"B-but..." Kagome clenched her fists as an idea abruptly hit her, "Surely you don't want a _girl_ in the Host Club?" It was her time to smirk as she revealed her 'secret'.

Kyouya's proceeding smile was absolutely chilling, "Your gender is irrelevant," He simply said, "After all, Haruhi is a female and she is still quite profitable."

Kagome blinked, vaguely remembering a young brown-haired host named Fujioka, but she hadn't seen 'him' enough to actually realise 'he' was actually a female.

"So, you understand now?" Kyouya moved until his lips were only a hair's width from her ear and she shuddered when she felt his breath brushing over her sensitive skin, "Kagome-san?"

She forced a swallow and nodded against her own will as Kyouya finally pulled back and gave her a sadistic grin.

"Welcome to the Host Club."


	10. Bruce Wayne (Batman): The Dark Knight

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

Bruce Wayne aka Batman

_The Dark Knight_

* * *

"Can you tell me something?"

Hazel eyes narrowed behind the mask he was wearing at the rather strange question, "What do you want to know?" He asked warily in his throaty tone.

Kagome huffed, nudging an unconscious body with her shoe, "Do I look weak?" She asked, surprising the Batman as she stared at him, "Is it because I'm short?"

"You were being attacked," Batman answered carefully, not exactly wanting to offend the young boy he had just saved, "The numbers were not in your favour."

"The numbers weren't in _your _favour either," Kagome said bluntly, raising a brow, "I'm just sick and tired of being protected all the time when I can protect myself!"

Batman didn't react externally, though he was quite unsure of his words internally, "Are you trained?" He asked, wondering why he was even sticking around when his job was done.

This young boy's questions simply intrigued him, he supposed.

Kagome smirked and was on the Batman before he even knew what happened, "By the best," She answered, managing to use the Dark Knight's own weight against him as she knocked him to the ground by surprise, "Those men would have been easy to take down."

Batman let out a grunt, completely shocked that he was taken to the ground so damn easily and by this tiny slip of a teenage boy at that. A few movements later and it was him who was suddenly hovering over the smirking kid, "Don't push me." He warned in a growl.

"Or what?" Kagome taunted, knowing her irritation was overtaking her, "Are you going to tattle to your butler?" She knew she let too much information slip when Batman's lips tightened and began to curse herself mentally.

"How do you know about Alfred?" Batman demanded, seeing the panic begin to appear in the teen's blue eyes before they hardened. He reared back in surprise when Kagome suddenly kissed him and she took that time to escape from Batman's grasp.

"There are some perks to being Sesshoumaru's heir, Mr. Wayne!" Kagome smiled before continuing on her way before she was attacked and leaving Batman surprised in the dark alleyway.

_'Taisho's heir?' _Bruce thought, standing up and stared at nothing in particular. His lips still seemed to tingle from the surprise kiss and he was completely unsure want he wanted next.

He seriously couldn't want to kiss the young boy back in retaliation...!

.

.

.

(Could he?)


	11. Komuro Takashi: Highschool of the Dead

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Komuro Takashi

_Highschool of the Dead_

* * *

He was done for–!?

It was only after he heard the zombie groan in what seemed to be pain that Takashi finally opened his eyes and he gasped in shock when the zombie fell to the ground, _'What?'_

"Are you okay?"

At the sound of the concerned voice, Takashi swung around and was rather surprised to see the blue eyes of the new transfer student, "You're..." He paused, taking another look at the fallen zombie and finally noticing the arrow sticking out of its head, "You're the new kid."

Higurashi Kagome – a new student who had managed to gain a fan-club in a matter of days and though he hated to admit it, he could see Higurashi was quite the looker... (not that he was gay or anything!)

"Now is not the time to be thinking about nonsense," Higurashi said calmly, slinging his bow over his shoulder and moved closer, "It didn't bite you, did it?" He asked, glancing down at the fallen zombie with narrowed eyes.

"N-no," Takashi cleared his throat, "No, it didn't," He stated, giving Higurashi's bow another look, "You a part of the archery club?" He asked the obvious.

"Aren't you quite the observer?" Higurashi teased with a smile before turning a bit more serious and began to scan the surroundings, "I'm assuming that you don't know what's going on either?"

"Hell no," Takashi said bitterly, "I've got to find my friend Rei," He said and Higurashi raised his brow, "We need to warn the school."

"Is Rei your girlfriend?" Higurashi asked with a smile, easily keeping up with him as he jogged back towards the school.

"W-what?! No!" Takashi quickly denied, frowning as he was reminded of Rei's boyfriend, "I'm assuming you're not lacking for any girlfriends." He said sarcastically and his eyes widened when he noticed that Higurashi was actually _blushing _of all things!

"You know about the fan-club?" Higurashi muttered and Takashi snickered at the cute look before slamming his mouth shut at his thoughts, "They don't seem to listen or care that I keep telling them that I'm a girl like them."

Takashi nodded before the words could really sink into his mind and almost tripped to the ground once the words finally did. Higurashi stopped in concern and he suddenly noticed just how cute Higurashi's face actually was.

"Y-you're a _GIRL_!?"


End file.
